


Ghostlock

by Amandarinh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandarinh/pseuds/Amandarinh





	Ghostlock

“John” Sherlock screamed, trying to get him to notice, no-one could hear or see him. 

It’s been a month since his death. Every day he stands by John’s side, every night he holds him as he cries. He watches as John thrashes around at night, crying out Sherlock’s name silently. Every night he watches the way John turns the gun around and around in his hands, staring at it for hours before shaking his head and putting away before grabbing Sherlock’s coat then curling up in Sherlock’s bed. John had seen Sherlock a couple times but waved it off as a cruel trick his head was playing on him.  
One day John was walking home from work when someone attacked him; He was shot in the stomach. Almost on the brink of death when the ambulance arrived; He was in the hospital for almost a month. The man was caught thanks to an ‘anonymous’ tip.  
When John finally came home after a month of being away. He did not notice the man lying on the couch at first. He walked it to the kitchen to make some tea then sat in his chair. When he noticed a familiar man lounging on the couch and bolted out of the chair.  
“Sherlock?” John breathed, surprising Sherlock.  
“You can see me?” Sherlock smiled excitedly jumping up now with in arms reach of John.  
“Yes how….I thought you were dead.”  
“I am”  
“How can I see you?”  
“Near death experience, ripped the veil between the living and dead so you can see me, seems to only work with people you were extremely close to depending on the person of course really rare.” Sherlock explained.  
“You’re a bloody ghost.”  
“It would appear so.”  
“Can I touch you?”  
“No sure, whenever I tried to touch you, you did not feel it.”  
John reached out and softly touched Sherlock’s face. In one swift movement John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and buried his face i his neck. Sherlock stiffened before relaxing and returning the embrace.  
“I've missed you so much.” John admitted.  
“I know, I've been with you the whole time.”  
They stood there holding each other for a long time in the dim lighting John feared Sherlock would be ripped away from him if he ever let go. Hesitantly he let go and sat in his chair, Sherlock in his.  
“Now that someone can see me I can solve murders again. Call Lestrade and tell him you would like to continue my work and you've learned a lot from me.”  
John laughed and grabbed his phone.  
Nothing would ever change Sherlock not even death.

{They carried on living together and solving crimes. John got weird looks when he talked to Sherlock in public but he didn't care. John finally had his best friend back.}


End file.
